


Battlestar Galactica:  Fan Made Opening

by touchdownpossum



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchdownpossum/pseuds/touchdownpossum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love Bear McCreary's music as much as the next person, but I have often felt that the opening theme for BSG needed some changes. I believe that my version more accurately captures the mood of the series. And I improved the boring visuals as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battlestar Galactica:  Fan Made Opening




End file.
